


Бессонница

by Enchantress_Enn, WTF_Starbucks_Team



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, WTF_Starbucks_Team_2lvl
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantress_Enn/pseuds/Enchantress_Enn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_Team/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_Team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Себастьян ведет себя странно даже по собственным меркам: обнюхивает Криса, выпрашивает его ношенную рубашку и ворует диванную подушку. В чем же причина?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бессонница

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** обсценная лексика

О своих бессонницах Себастьян рассказывал только психологу: за пару лет они перебрали десятки способов медикаментозного лечения, освоили сорок две шарлатанские практики, обогатили пятерых иглоукалывателей и не добились никаких результатов. Себастьян по-прежнему первую половину ночи таращился в потолок, а вторую – мониторил интернет-ресурсы и читал последние сплетни из жизни коллег. Надо ли говорить, что такое времяпровождение не шло на пользу внешнему виду и самочувствию. Именно благодаря бессоннице он обзавелся кличкой «Вампирюга» и славой чудака от искусства. Себастьян успел смириться и превратить это в сценический образ таинственного румына. Если болезнь не удается вылечить, приходится учиться с ней сосуществовать.  
Естественно, он удивился, когда впервые после долгого перерыва заснул. Вечеринка у Дауни подходила к логичному завершению, половина присутствующих уже разбрелась по комнатам и трахалась, вторая выбирала партнеров. Себастьян перепил, и его мутило. Сил на то, чтобы сходить за водой, не хватало, и тогда появился он – принц в сияющих доспехах. Ладно, порядком набравшийся Крис с ведерком ото льда на голове. Кажется, так экстравагантно его отшила очередная любовница, но за это Себастьян не поручился бы. Вместе с Крисом в наполненный муками мирок Себастьяна пришли вода и едва уловимый аромат. Крис улыбался и помогал ему пить. Себастьян глупо хихикал и жадно, полной грудью вдыхал, пытаясь определить, что за парфюм. Он склонялся все ближе, влекомый запахом, и почти уткнулся носом в шею Крису.  
– Ты что, меня нюхаешь? – когда игнорировать странное поведение Себастьяна уже не получалось, спросил Крис.  
Стало стыдно. Себастьян развел руками и очаровательно улыбнулся.  
– Если я скажу, что искал на тебе паразитов, ты поверишь?  
– Нет.  
– Да, нюхаю. Что за парфюм?  
– Нравится?  
– Ага.  
– Шампунь и гель для душа, придурок, – рассмеялся Крис, – из отеля. Да ты в дупель.  
– Ага, – буркнул Себастьян, ткнулся ледяным носом в его шею.  
Проснулся Себастьян уже под утро, окутанный все тем же божественным ароматом. Шея затекла, а под боком было чье-то неудобное тело, но открывать глаза не хотелось. Себастьян чувствовал себя заново родившимся. Как давно он не…  
– Ну ты и спать, – прервал его мысли Крис.  
Себастьян резко вскочил и тут же пожалел о своем порыве. Шея затекла от неудобной позы, мутило, перед глазами плясали черные точки. Пить надо было меньше. Одно радовало – сладко позевывающий Крис, на чьем плече Себастьян спал, был полностью одет.  
– Я что?.. – растерялся Себастьян.  
– Ты что?  
– Я спал?  
– Ну, да...  
– Я? Спал?  
– Да, что тебя так удивляет? Все спят.  
– Я... спал. Тут. Спал! – бормотал Себастьян, будучи не в силах поверить в происшедшее.  
Трактовав его удивление по-своему, Крис пояснил:  
– Ну, извини, что тут. Ты вырубился раньше, чем я успел вызвать такси. А тебя, между прочим, спящая красавица, даже поцелуем не разбудишь.  
– А ты целовал?  
– Ну, ладно. Нет. Подумывал, но лень было, – признался Крис, – будем выяснять отношения, словно мы всю ночь трахались, а не спали на диване у Дауни, или лучше сходим и выпьем кофе перед съемками?  
Естественно, Себастьян выбрал второе. Весь день он провел в приподнятом настроении – счастливое исцеление безмерно радовало. К следующему утру это счастье испарилось, как роса с первыми лучами солнца: всю ночь Себастьян таращился в потолок и не мог сомкнуть глаз. Пришлось позвонить психологу, который и подсказал, что изменилось вчера. Похоже, лекарством был Крис. Если быть точнее – его запах. Проверить это было легко.  
Вечером в гримерке Себастьян взял одну из ношенных рубашек Криса и покрутил в руках.  
– Можно я ее возьму? – надеясь, что звучит не слишком странно, поинтересовался он.  
– Чего? – опешил Крис.  
– Рубашка. Я тебе новую куплю.  
Судя по удивленному и подозрительному взгляду, это все-таки было слишком странно.  
– Тебе зачем?  
– Ну, понимаешь... эм... ну, хм... тут такое дело.  
Чем дольше искал, что сказать, Себастьян, тем подозрительнее смотрел на него Крис. Себастьян его понимал – спроси какой-нибудь придурок его ношенную рубашку, он еще и полицию вызвал бы:  
– Я проспорил соседке. И она попросила рубашку... ну... с твоим запахом. И я...  
– Соседка, да? – хмыкнул Крис. – Ну бери, раз соседка.  
Себастьян лопатками чувствовал его прямой взгляд, когда шел к выходу. Чего не сделаешь ради здорового отдыха?  
Этой ночью ко сну Себастьян готовился особенно тщательно – он вымылся гелем без запаха, долго крутил трофейную рубашку в руках, прежде чем надеть ее вместо пижамы. Аромат был тот самый, знакомый. Себастьян вдохнул его полной грудью и блаженно прикрыл глаза. Он всегда любил запахи, но в этом было что-то особенное. Не может же быть, что просто гель для душа. Себастьян потерся щекой о плечо, поднял воротник и прижал к губам.  
Звонок в дверь выдернул его из накатившей сладкой полудремы. Усталый мозг подвел. В другое время Себастьян догадался бы накинуть халат, но сейчас был слишком расслаблен и не думал.  
Прошлепав босыми ногами по теплому полу, Себастьян открыл дверь и сонно уставился на застывшего изваянием Эванса:  
– Крис? – не дождавшись пояснения цели визита, окликнул Себастьян.  
– Охуеть, – выдавил Крис и поднял взгляд от его ног к лицу.  
– А?  
– Ага. Спокойной ночи, – буркнул Крис, развернулся и пошел прочь.  
Несколько мгновений Себастьян молча рассматривая пустое пространство в том месте, где стоял Крис, а затем додумался спросить:  
– Ты что хотел-то?  
– Поговорить с моим психологом, – расплывчато откликнулся снизу Крис, – о наследственности.  
Себастьян тряхнул головой и решил, что не он один тут странный. Сладко зевнул, закрыл дверь, добрел до кровати, упал на нее лицом вниз и мгновенно уснул. Утром настроение у него было приподнятое. Он нашел свое чудо-средство от бессонницы. Конечно, доставать рубашки Криса было делом нелегким и постыдным, но здоровый отдых стоил таких жертв.  
Началась счастливая пора Себастьяна. С каждым днем мир казался всем прекраснее. Себастьян высыпался, был полон сил и сиял от радости. Крис, напротив, мрачнел с каждым днем. Себастьян все чаще ловил на себе его странные взгляды.  
А затем с рубашки исчез запах, а с ним растворилась магия. А просьбу о второй категорически отвергли. Себастьян чувствовал себя наркоманом, у которого отняли дозу. Первую бессонную ночь он провел играя в тупой шутер. Вторую – матеря жадного Криса, которому жаль ношенной рубашки для лучшего друга своего. К третьей Себастьян был не готов, потому вечером поймал Криса на выходе из павильона, ткнулся носом в его плечо, вдыхая аромат, и отчаянно признался:  
– Нам нужно поговорить.  
Крис отстранился, мрачно посмотрел на Себастьяна и признал:  
– Не помешает. Едем ко мне.  
От одной мысли о квартире Криса у Себастьяна свело живот. Это же рай и ад для фетишиста: там ведь на всем будет запах Криса. Немедленно захотелось сбежать, но Себастьян напомнил себе про неоспоримую пользу здорового сна и решительно кивнул:  
– Едем. 

Берлогу Криса Себастьян представлял себе иначе. Ему всегда казалось, что этот ретроград живет в стилизованной под ранчо квартире с деревянной мебелью. На самом деле пространство было заполнено стеклом, металлом и кожей. Словно заплатка на модельных брюках, посреди этого современного великолепия чужеродно смотрелся огромный обшитый шотландкой диван с уймой подушек и валиков. Взгляд то и дело возвращался к нему, и Крис, заметив это, пояснил:  
– Притащил из отчего дома. Рука не поднимается выкинуть. Он прошел со мной все съемные хаты и путь от разносчика пиццы до звезды.  
– Крутой, – честно признал Себастьян и кивнул, – могу приземлиться туда? Ты извини, вся остальная мебель в твоей квартире вызывает у меня желание постоять.  
– У меня тоже, – усмехнулся Крис, – приземляйся. Кофе будешь?  
– Ночью?  
– Чая все равно нет.  
– Стакан воды, – попросил Себастьян и плюхнулся на диван.  
Все-таки это был скорее рай, чем ад. Аромат Криса тут был повсюду. А валики манили уткнуться в них лицом и спать, пока конец света не наступит.  
– Это не диван, а сонная ловушка, – пробормотал Себастьян, сладко зевая и устраиваясь удобнее.  
Он сгреб в объятия сразу три подушки, прижал к себе, с видимым блаженством принюхался к добыче. Усталость навалилась на плечи, понукая забыть о цели визита и вздремнуть. И этот запах. Себастьян выдохнул тихий стон. Крис вздрогнул и выронил из рук чашку, разбившуюся со звоном.  
– Эй, ты в порядке вообще? – почти проснулся от такой встряски Себастьян.  
– Да. Наверное. Нет. Не знаю. Не делай так.  
– Как? – не сообразил окончательно разморенный Себастьян.  
– Не важно, – слишком быстро ответил Крис.  
Себастьян буркнул что-то согласное, пересел поудобнее, стек пониже, уже практически укладываясь.  
– Я... о той ночи.  
– Мхы!  
– Та история с рубашкой... понимаешь...  
– Ммм!  
В этот раз он проснулся из-за чужого вмешательства. Крис настойчиво тряс его за плечо и звал по имени. Приоткрыв один глаз, Себастьян обиженно буркнул:  
– Ну что?  
– Мне пора уходить на съемки. Пойдем, подброшу тебя до дома.  
– Мхы? – не очень довольно согласился Себастьян.  
Выползать их уютного плена подушек не хотелось, но воспоминание о том, что он, вообще-то, в гостях, пора и честь знать, вынудили это сделать. Пытаясь побороть сонливость, Себастьян встал, перебрал ближайшие подушки, принюхиваясь к каждой, выбрал ту, что больше пахла Крисом, обнял крепко и пошел с ней в сторону выхода.  
– Себс.  
– М? – откликнулся он и сонно покосился на Криса.  
– Себс, ты только что взял мою подушку.  
– Угу.  
– Верни.  
– Нет.  
– Как нет?  
– Так. Я ее забираю.  
– Ты пиздишь мою подушку? – опешил Крис.  
– Угу. Так надо, поверь, – пробормотал Себастьян и уткнулся в похищенное имущество носом.  
– Зачем?  
– Если я тебе это скажу, то мне придется на тебе жениться, – честно признался Себастьян.  
Вздохнув, Крис подошел поближе, отнял у него подушку, посмотрел серьезно в глаза и уточнил:  
– Ты клептоман?  
– М?.. Э, нет. Фетишист.  
– Лучше бы был клептоманом, – уныло признал Крис. – А... эм, тебе обязательно фетишировать на мои вещи?  
– Это? Не... это не фетиш. Это снотворное.  
– Чего?  
Сообразив, что без долгих откровений не обойтись, Себастьян вцепился в подушку и дернул ее к себе, намереваясь отобрать:  
– Хроническая бессонница. Никакое лечение не брало. А ты меня усыпляешь.  
– А? Это ты меня только что нудным назвал? – возмутился Крис и отпустил подушку.  
Себастьян потерял равновесие и плюхнулся с ней на пол, посмотрел на Криса снизу и отрицательно качнул головой.  
– Нет. Ты крутой. Но от твоего запаха мне так хорошо. Мне очень хорошо. И спать хорошо. И...  
Он сладко зевнул, потерся кончиком носа о подушку, снова вдохнул полной грудью аромат. Когда Себастьян застонал, Крис качнул головой, словно стряхивая наваждение, наклонился, обнял его за загривок и поцеловал – коротко и властно.  
– М...  
– Так и знал. Поцелуем тебя не разбудить.  
– Не-а...  
– Что ж. Значит, вечером придется поискать способы получше. Я вернусь через два часа.  
– А?  
– Кровать в твоем полном распоряжении.  
– А??  
– И не дрочи на мои рубашки, пока меня нет.  
– А?!  
– Я хочу на это посмотреть.  
– А... а! То есть я?  
– То есть мы. Иди уже спи, чудовище.


End file.
